Too Late
by Just Iam
Summary: FF YUNJAE -ONESHOT- Aku tau semua ini sudah terlalu terlambat, tapi apa takdir tidak akan mempertemukan kita lagi Jae ?


**Title : Too Late**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**-Yunho POV-**

Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Meskipun kami berbeda rumah, tetapi hubungan kami sudah seperti adik-kakak. Setiap hari kami selalu bersama-sama, karena aku sangat lemah disemua pelajaran kecuali olahraga, tidak jarang Jaejoong mengajariku dan kadang memberikan contekannya saat ujian. Saat aku menanyakan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, Jaejoong selalu menjawab bahwa ia tidak ingin aku tinggal kelas karena hanya aku sahabat yang benar-benar bisa cocok dengannya.

Persahabatan kami pun berlanjut saat kami kuliah, kami kuliah di universitas yang sama walaupun beda fakultas, itu membuat jadwal kuliah kami berbeda, jadwal kuliahku pagi sedangkan jaejoong siangnya. Tapi meskipun kami berbeda jadwal kuliah, Jaejoong selalu mengantakanku setiap pagi dan aku selalu menunggunya untuk pulang bersama hingga dia pulang kuliah.

Jaejoong benar-benar membantuku dalam segala hal, hingga masalah keuangan keluargaku pun dia yang membantunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku masih bisa melanjutkan kuliah itu juga karena orang tua jaejoong. Hubungan persahabatan kami yang sangat dekat membuat Appa Kim dan Umma Kim menganggapku sebagai anak mereka juga.

Suatu hari aku dan Jaejoong sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus, saat sedang asik membaca salah satu buku favoritku, aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang berisi email seseorang. Karena sedang isengpun, aku segera mengeluarkan HP model terbaru milikku untuk membuka sebuah jejaring social _Facebook._ HP ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Jaejoong, dia memberikah hadiah HP yang sama dengan miliknya hanya berbeda warna saja. Setelah halaman awal facebook terbuka, aku segera login dan mengetikkan email yang tadi kulihat di kolom pencarian. Setelah selesai proses loading, kulihat sebuah profil bernama Go Ahra, dari foto-foto yang kulihat, Ahra adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik.

Akupun mengirimkan wall post padanya setelah kami berteman di dunia maya, tak lama kemudian dia membalasnya. Akhirnya kami terus mengobrol dan menjadi teman dunia maya. Semakin lama hubungan kami didunia maya semakin dekat dan kami memutuskan untuk bertemu pada hari minggunya. Aku menyampaikan rencana pertemuanku dengan Ahra ke Jaejoong, diapun meminjamkan mobilnya padaku dan saat ku ajak dia ikut bersama kami, dia menolak karena tidak ingin mengganggu acaraku katanya.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Go Ahra, hubungan kami semakin dekat lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa aku akan menjadikan Go Ahra yeoja chinguku. Jaejoongpun seperti biasanya, dia selalu mendukung semua keputusanku. Jaejoong menyiapkan semuanya untuk membantuku, dia mengatur sebuah makan malam romantic di restoran mewah.

Semuanya sudah selesai Jaejoong persiapkan, akupun mengajak Go ahra ke restoran yang sudah Jaejoong pesankan untuk kami. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Ahra langsung menerimaku saat itu juga. Kamipun berstatus pacaran.

Setelah berpacaran dengan Ahra, pengorbanan Jaejoong semakin banyak. Suatu hari saat kami merencanakan untuk pergi bertiga dengan mobil Jaejoong, dia rela duduk dibelakang sedangkan aku yang menyetir sambil bersenda gurau dengan Ahra di jok depan, ditengah perjalanan mobil yang kita tumpangi mogok, tidak mau acara ku bersama ahra gagal, jaejoongpun menyuruh kami berdua untuk naik taxi, tidak lupa dia menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang disaku celanaku untuk ongkos taxi, sedangkan jaejoong? Dia seorang diri mengurusi mobilnya yang mogok, padahal saat itu hujan sangat deras. Aku dan ahra memutuskan berhenti di café yang hangat sambil menikmati segelas cappuccino, setengah jam kemudian dari arah pintu masuk ku lihat jaejoong yang basah kuyup dan terlihat kedinginan dengan bibirnya yang menggigil. Dengan keadaan itu, jaejoong pun masih bisa tersenyum hangat kepada kami, aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sahabat yang sangat baik, aku rasa hanya ada satu sahabat yang paling mengerti aku di dunia ini, yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Hari-hari indahku bersama Ahra membuatku hampir tidak ada waktu lagi bermain bersama Jaejoong, seharian kuhabiskan selalu bersama ahra. Tidak jarang jaejoong harus pulang kuliah dengan kendaraan umum karena mobilnya kupakai untuk mengantarkan ahra dulu. Meskipun aku jarang bersama jaejoong lagi karena ahra, tapi jaejoong masih selalu mengirimkan sms untukku, kadang jika sudah terlalu lelah, aku tidak jarang mengabaikan pesannya.

Suatu hari saat aku dan ahra sedang berada di taman kampus, ahra mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Oppa, mengapa kau dan jaejoong oppa sangat dekat? Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini orang-orang menganggapmu gay dengannya? Jaejoong oppa itu kan gay." Kata ahra saat itu.

Aku memang sering mendengar para mahasiswa dikampusku mengatakan jaejoong itu gay, apalagi kulihat sekarang dia sering bersama dengan sunbaenya yang bernama Hyun Joong.

"Ku dengar hyun joong oppa itu juga gay, oppa. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang menjalin hubungan." Kata ahra semakin membuatku panas.

Semenjak ahra mengatakan hal tersebut, aku mulai menjauhi jaejoong. Ku kembalikan semua barang-barang jaejoong yang ada padaku. Jaejoong yang bingung dengan semua itu menanyakan padaku sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah berteman lagi Kim jaejoong, aku malu mempunyai teman gay sepertimu, gara-gara kau semua orang dikampus menganggap aku gay, lebih baik sekarang kau bersama pasangan gay mu itu."

Aku tau, kata-kata ku saat itu sangat kasar dan menyebabkan jaejoong menangis, tapi karena rasa marah dan kekecewaanku pada jaejoong membuatku tidak berniat meminta maaf. Setelah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, aku benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan jaejoong lagi, tapi siang itu sebuah sms dari jaejoong masuk ke ponselku.

"_Yun, mianhae jika aku membuatmu jijik dan malu mempunyai teman tidak normal sepertiku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku? Aku memang mencintaimu, aku tau ini salah, tapi aku tidak pernah memintamu membalasnya, bahkan aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu, menjadi sahabatmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup, apa yang bisa membuatmu memaafkan ku?"_

Akupun membalas sms jaejoong,

"_Pergilah dari kehidupanku, pergilah ke luar negri, maka aku akan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, kau menjijikkan._"

Entah mengapa saat itu aku benar-benar merasa jahat padanya, tapi rasa marah dan malu membuatku tidak berpikir tentang perasaan jaejoong. Sebulan sudah aku tidak melihat jaejoong lagi, ku dengar dia sudah pindah ke Amerika, semenjak kepindahan jaejoong keuanganku sedikit terganggu, dan lagi hubunganku dengan ahra semakin renggang, dia seperti menghindar dariku. Saat aku berjalan-jalan di seupermarket, kulihat ahra sedang bersama pria berumur 50 tahunan, dari gaya mereka berjalan tampak seperti sepasang suami istri, tanpa butuh penjelasan aku sudah tau ternyata selama ini ahra hanya wanita simpanan om om kaya. Dia benar-benar yeoja murahan, pantas saja saat itu dia menaruh alamat emailnya dibuku, ternyata dia sedang mencari mangsanya.

Entah mengapa semakin hari aku mulai merasa bersalah dan rindu pada jaejoong, aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tetapi tidak aktiv, dia juga sudah menutup akun jejaring sosialnya. Aku sangat frustasi saat ini, aku belum juga mendapatkan sedikitpun kabar mengenai jaejoong. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah sangat menghantuiku, aku juga merasakan kehilangan yang sangat, tapi rasa ini lebih dari sekedar rasa untuk sahabat. Apakah aku telah menjadi gay juga karena sesosok Kim Jaejoong?

'_Jaejoongie, sepertinya aku telah menjadi gay karena perasaanku padamu.. aku menyesal dan merasa sangat bersalah atas kelakuanku saat itu yang terhasut oleh yeoja murahan itu, dimana kau sekarang? Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi joongie, setidaknya untuk meminta maaf padamu._'

Aku tau semua ini sudah terlalu terlambat, tapi apa takdir tidak akan mempertemukan kita lagi Jae ?

**END**

**A/N :**_ ini FF sebagian mengambil scene dari novel Love n' Life, jadi kalau merasa pernah familiar sama ceritanya, ya gitu deh :D_

_Tapi ini FF tetap aku yang buat kok, buktinya masih Yaoi /plakk/, Yaudah buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review yaa ?_

_Karena ini endingnya gantung banget, adakah yang butuh sequel ? kekeke :P_


End file.
